


poetry and sonnets

by Cath2954



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, Poetry, Shorts, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cath2954/pseuds/Cath2954
Summary: poetry and other short work laying around the computer that I wrote years ago
Kudos: 1





	1. poem: A dragons Compassion

**Author's Note:**

> this is old work that I just decided to publicise because it takes up to much space on my laptop and I felt like it was somewhat decent.
> 
> Please don't judge, give constructive criticism and remember some of the things I post here is around 5 years old

A child lay crying in blood and mud,  
For all around her was sod and rot. 

A light came forth in the dark of night,  
To hold the child doused in fright.

The dragon gentle like a mothers warmth,  
cradled the child close to her heart.

She taught her well and she taught her great,  
For the child turned woman raised in height.

She fought and defended and slaughtered wild,  
For no one would kill her mother’s might.

As time went and time passed the woman lost one close to heart,  
The dragon passed and the child was lost, determined to feel the warmth.

She grew and grew in size and might,  
A village had burned in the night.

There she came forth in the dark of night,  
And saw a child doused in fright.

Gentle like her mother’s warmth,  
She cradled the child close to heart.


	2. sonnet: My Mystic Boy

My mystic boy, in your honey eyes lie  
why I love the way you dance, laugh and sing,  
Invading my mind for you don’t have to pry  
Always dreaming about the wedding ring.

I shall compare you to a tender moon  
You are more handsome, loving and carefree.  
Free sun heats the tender peaches of June,  
And summertime has the wonderful glee.

why do I love you? Let me count the ways  
I love your wonderful smile, voice and eyes  
Thinking of your loving smile fills my days  
My love for you is the big compromise

Now I must away with a wistful heart,  
Remember my small words whilst we're apart.


End file.
